Hall of Monuments
Description The Hall of Monuments is an explorable area in Eye of the North that displays in-game player achievements and serves as a key location in the evolving storylines of EotN and Guild Wars Beyond. Achievements include acquisitions (of heroes, armor, weapons, and miniatures) and accomplishments (titles). The HoM can display progress for an individual character or for the entire account, by asking Kimmes The Historian to toggle the view. ANet plans to add a Hall of Monuments to Guild Wars 2, which will tie the games together. There will be specific rewards to players in GW2 based upon 'account achievements in GW. (See the Guild Wars 2 official HoM FAQ for more details.) Getting there The Hall of Monuments is located North-West of Eye of the North. Exits *Eye of the North NPCs * 1 Scrying Pool * 2 Kimmes The Historian * 20 Gwen * 20 Ogden Stonehealer * 20 Vekk * 20 Lieutenant Thackeray (occasionally comes in to talk to Gwen) Animals * 5 Rainbow Phoenix - Only appears when certain requirements are satisfied, please see the animal's article for further details. Monuments Monuments are activated by using a Monumental Tapestry. The tapestry will then hang on the wall and display an artistic backdrop of the monument's achievements. Once individual submissions have been made, statues will appear in the monument's area depicting the submitted item. *Monument of Fellowship — Heroes and animal companions (Displays 5 at a time.) **Both heroes and animal companions must be in your party to be added to the monument. Additionally: ***All heroes must have received an armor upgrade (except for M.O.X., who has no armor upgrades). ***Animal companions must be level 20 with a dire, hearty, or elder evolution. **Any animal companion will grant the generic "Animal Companion" statue. ***The "rare" pets — Imperial Phoenix, Black Widow, and Black Moa — each have individual statues. *Monument of Devotion — Miniatures (Displays 20 at a time.) **Miniatures become dedicated when you display them in the monument. A dedicated miniature cannot be displayed in any other character's monument. *Monument of Honor — Titles and Achievements (Displays 5 at a time.) **This is the only monument that does not require a monumental tapestry to activate. **It contains statues for completing a campaign, for earning titles, and for conquering elite areas. ***The minimal rank for PvP titles is currently rank 6 for Hero and rank 3 for all the other titles. **As your rank in the Kind Of A Big Deal title increases, the floating figure in this monument becomes more prominent. *Monument of Valor — Destroyer, Tormented, and Oppressor's weapons (Displays 11 at a time.) **Weapons must be equipped to add them to the monument, and they will become customized to the character upon doing so. *Monument of Resilience — Elite armor sets (Displays 5 at a time.) **The complete armor set (excluding headgear) must be worn to add it to the monument. **The armor on the statues will be dyed the same color as the chest armor your character is currently wearing. The color will update whenever the monument is refreshed (add a new armor or rearrange the display). ***If your current armor was dyed prior to the Nightfall dye update, the armor on the statues will be shown in the armor's default color. Image:Monument of Honor Rank 0.jpg|Monument of Honor - No title earned (0) Image:Monument of Honor Rank 1.jpg|Monument of Honor - Kind Of A Big Deal (1) Image:Monument of Honor Rank 2.jpg|Monument of Honor - I'm Very Important (2) Image:Monument of Honor Rank 3.jpg|Monument of Honor - People Know Me (3) Image:Monument of Honor Rank 4.jpg|Monument of Honor - I Have Many Leather-Bound Books (4) Image:Monument of Honor Rank 5.jpg|Monument of Honor - My Guild Hall Smells Of Rich Mahogany (5) Image:Monument of Fellowship.jpg|Monument of Fellowship Image:Monument of Devotion.jpg|Monument of Devotion Image:Monument of Valor.jpg|Monument of Valor Image:Monument of Resilience.jpg|Monument of Resilience Full Hall of Monuments The Hall of Monuments is considered "full" when each monument is displaying the maximum number of viewable submissions. The maximum number of viewable submissions at each monument are: *20 Miniatures in the Monument of Devotion *5 Heroes or Pets in the Monument of Fellowship *5 PvE or PvP Titles or Achievements in the Monument of Honor *5 Elite Armor sets in the Monument of Resilience *11 Destroyer, Tormented, or Oppressor's weapons in the Monument of Valor Completing the above, of course, does not stop you from adding as many entries to each Monument as you like, the older submissions will simply go out of view. You can "rearrange" the monument to see them again. A Full Hall of Monuments will improve the appearance of the Monument of Honor by 1 rank, allowing you to obtain the Rainbow Phoenix at rank 1 of Kind Of A Big Deal instead of rank 2. Kimmes The Historian can switch the view of your Hall between character-specific and account-wide. It is possible to have a full Hall in the account-wide view, even if none of your characters have a full Hall by themselves. Related Effects * Quests Notes * To dedicate an item to the Hall of Monuments, it must be equipped. After it is added, weapons will become customized, miniatures will be dedicated, but there will be no special impact on armor. ** Discarding, trading, or switching an item to another character will have no effect on the displays in the HoM. * To switch between the character and account-wide view, speak to Kimmes The Historian, near the entrance. ** Before submitting acquisitions or accomplishments, a character must display the relevant Tapestry. ** Accomplishments for deleted characters will remain viewable in the account-wide display. ** Dedicated armor that is not available to a given character will be displayed as a generic bronze statue in the Monument of Resilience. * You can reactivate and repair EotN quests by seeking Guidance at the Scrying Pool. * To show someone else your own HoM, you must be the party leader. ** If the current leader maps out, the area will update to display the HoM of the new leader. * You cannot activate miniatures after you display 20 at the Monument of Devotion, which is the mini-pet limit for any explorable area. ** Instead, you will see the message: "There are currently too many miniatures in this district. Please try later." ** You can work around by displaying only a specific minipet group, which is usually less than 20. * After the meeting with Lieutenant Thackeray at a Wintersday event, he will visit hall to begin a series of dialogues with Gwen, eventually leading to his initiation of a scavenger hunt to help gather items for a picnic he plans at Gwen's Garden. * The Rainbow Phoenix will not spawn if there are other players or heroes in the HoM, which prevents you from death-leveling it in the wild. Guild Wars 2 Rewards in Guild Wars 2 are earned based on a system where each monument has a set of requirements that must be fulfilled to earn points towards your overall rewards. These points are based on your account-wide monuments, not on individual character monuments. The maximum number of points awarded by each monument is summarized below. * To see the rewards you have currently earned on your account, check out the official Hall of Monuments Reward Calculator. : Rewards For each point up to 30 earned in the Hall of Monuments on your Guild Wars account, your Guild Wars 2 account is awarded a special item. * These items are obtained in GW2 by speaking to an NPC at the Hall of Monuments. * Each item can be created as many times as you want. * These items cannot be traded between characters. * It will be possible to transmute these rewards with other items without using a transmutation stone, but the exact mechanics are unknown at this time. : At every 5 points from 15 to 30, you are also awarded a special animal companion for your ranger characters to use. : Titles For every 5 points, your Guild Wars 2 characters are all granted a special title that you can display. * Each title listed is a separate title, i.e. they are not all part of the same title track, allowing you to display any of them on any character. : See also * The Guild Wars 2 official HoM FAQ Category:Far Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)